Feu et poison
by Draki Shevio Nalombre
Summary: (Drabbles) Défi des 50 drabbles. [UA] Leur monde est divisé en plusieurs catégories d'âme-soeur et le but ultime est de trouver la sienne. Malheureusement, des accidents arrivent... [Multi-couples] Scott, Stiles, Allison, Derek, Isaac, Cora, Jackson, Lydia, Ethan, Talia, Liam, Théo, Erica, Vernon et Kira présents.
1. Topaze

Hey !

Me voici donc de retour avec un petit recueil de drabbles. Ce n'est pas ma spécialité mais hey ! chacun peut changer, donc j'ai pris part à un défi assez drôle :D

Il y aura beaucoup de couples, tous dans le même univers. Donc n'hésitez pas à suivre :)

* * *

 **OS écrit dans le cadre du Défi des 50 drabbles (forum de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons)**

 **Mots : 497 (jusqu'au bout ! xD)**

Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni la série, ni les personnages de Teen Wolf

* * *

 _Topaze_

 _(Donner de la force contre les craintes et obstacles, calmer l'angoisse mentale)_

Il y avait quelque chose de familier avec le fait d'avoir deux cœurs. Enfin, il n'en avait pas deux, mais il sentait définitivement un deuxième battre dans sa poitrine. Celui de son âme-sœur.

Depuis son plus jeune âge, Scott rêvait de rencontrer la personne à qui appartenaient les battements. Il était presque sûr que ce serait une fille, vu qu'il n'avait aucune attirance envers ses homologues. Stiles et lui avaient eu de longues discussions à ce sujet pour écarter toutes possibilités.

Il l'imaginait souvent brune, assez grande, mince, et avec un sourire qui pourrait le rendre aveugle au reste du monde. Il se rendit compte plus tard qu'il avait eu tout à fait raison, mais qu'en même temps, il ne s'était pas approché un seul instant de la réalité.

* * *

La nouvelle du lycée se trouvait devant la clinique vétérinaire, paniquée et trempée. Il avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'elle disait, et le cœur qui vibrait comme un dingue dans sa poitrine ne l'aidait pas à se concentrer. Il savait qu'elle s'appelait Allison, qu'il lui avait prêté un stylo lors de leur premier jour de classe – la veille – mais il n'avait pas beaucoup plus d'informations, et il semblait pourtant qu'elle allait faire une crise juste devant lui.

« Ok, ça va aller. Calme-toi. »

Il avait essayé de prendre la voix la plus posée et douce qu'il avait. Aussitôt, elle prit une grande inspiration et fixa finalement ses yeux dans les siens. Il lui offrit un sourire qu'il espérait rassurant.

« Je t'écoute. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Elle relâcha l'air de ses poumons et détourna doucement le regard. Son visage se détendit et même s'il pouvait voir la tension dans ses épaules, Scott remarqua qu'elle souriait aussi timidement.

* * *

Il n'avait fallu qu'une semaine pour qu'ils soient ensemble, au plus grand damne de Stiles. Ils avaient passé une année entière faite d'amour et de guimauve. Il y avait bien sûr eu quelques disputes, mais les âme-sœurs ne se séparaient pas pour si peu. Surtout lorsque l'on partageait des premiers mots gravés sur les côtes et un cœur battant à l'intérieur.

Leur anniversaire approchait et Scott avait en tête plusieurs lieux où emmener sa dulcinée pour fêter l'évènement. Il voulait marquer le coup, mais il savait qu'elle préférait les choses simples. Un pique-nique dans la forêt avec quelques bougies devrait être parfait. Il sourit en prenant son calepin, notant la nouvelle idée, avec les cinq autres.

Mais au moment de poser le stylo sur le papier, il sentit comme une déchirure dans sa poitrine. La douleur le fit vaciller et il se retrouva à genoux sur le sol froid. Son patron accourut et posa une main sur son épaule, lui posant des questions que Scott n'entendait pas.

Il était devenu sourd, aveugle et muet.

Il était devenu amorphe.

Il était devenu mort, parce qu'Allison venait de disparaître de son cœur.

A ses pieds, la feuille gisait, déchirée en deux par la perte de son propriétaire.


	2. Rubis

Aller, un de mes couples préférés :P

* * *

 **OS écrit dans le cadre du Défi des 50 drabbles (forum de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons)**

 **Mots : 498**

Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni la série, ni les personnages de Teen Wolf

* * *

 _Rubis_

 _(O_ _uvrir le cœur et pour promouvoir l'amour)_

Ethan détestait cette histoire de tatouage.

Non mais sérieusement ? "Ecrivons le prénom sur tes côtes, pour que ce soit bien visible mais introuvable". Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas avoir un tatouage sur le poignet ou sur la cheville. Un truc discret au moins, car il ne pouvait pas changer d'âme-sœur.

 _Jackson_. Comme s'il n'existait pas des milliers de Jackson rien que dans son pays.

Entre avoir un dessin de sa personnalité ou un nom aussi commun, Ethan hésitait à choisir lequel serait le plus énervant. Au moins avec les phrases, la personne était reconnaissable dès la première rencontre. Mais non, monsieur avait dû avoir une âme-sœur qui ne s'appelait pas aussi précisément que Mieczyslaw. Bordel.

Il ne faisait pas exprès mais il portait toujours une attention particulière à ceux qui s'appelaient Jackson. Aiden le charriait à cause de ça mais si l'un d'entre eux se révélait être son âme-sœur, Ethan ne permettrait pas de faire une mauvaise impression.

Sauf avec Whittemore.

Ce petit con arrogant lui avait rayé sa moto le premier jour de l'université et ça, Ethan ne pouvait pas le pardonner. On ne touchait pas à sa moto impunément. Donc, peut-être que la Porsche de l'autre gosse de riche c'était retrouvée rayée également. Bon, c'était juste une coïncidence. Qui avait déclenché une légère guerre entre les deux.

Les paris allaient bon train sur lequel des deux finiraient par abandonner, car les revanches commençaient à devenir risquées. C'est d'ailleurs l'une d'elle qui fit tout déraper.

L'entraînement de Lacrosse avait été pénible, avec le froid qui s'installait et la pluie de la veille. Ethan rentra dans les vestiaires en grelotant. Le coach l'avait retenu pour une question stupide sur ses cours et l'étudiant le maudissait. Il n'avait pas envie d'être malade. La douche fut chaude et réconfortante, le laissant avec l'impression d'avoir dormi sur un radiateur. Tout ça, pour ne pas trouver ses vêtements.

Il chercha partout, dans son vestiaire, dans celui de son jumeau, sous le banc, … avant de se rendre à l'évidence. Quelqu'un les avait pris. Quelqu'un signifiant très certainement Jackson.

Il allait devoir traverser les couloirs nu. Et il ne pouvait même pas attendre que la pause de midi se termine car il avait un examen. Bon. Ethan inspira un grand coup, carra les épaules et marcha dignement jusqu'à son casier.

#

Jackson rigolait, anticipant le moment où son ennemi juré sortirait. Il attendait de le voir courir dans le couloir devant tout le monde avec impatience. Il savait que les représailles seraient douloureuses, mais pour le moment il savourait. Et il remercierait Aiden plus tard.

Son rire se bloqua pourtant dans sa gorge lorsqu'il vit Ethan. Malgré les regards désapprobateurs ou lubriques, ce dernier marchait tranquillement, nu, vers son casier. La vue de son corps ne fit pas d'effet particulier à Jackson, même s'il devait reconnaître que l'autre n'était pas moche. Le problème venait de l'énorme prénom tatoué sur ses côtes. Son prénom.

Tout comme le prénom d'Ethan était tatoué dans son dos.


	3. Péridot

Pour tous les grands fans de la première saison :D

* * *

 **OS écrit dans le cadre du Défi des 50 drabbles (forum de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons)**

 **Mots : 414**

Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni la série, ni les personnages de Teen Wolf

* * *

 _Péridot_

 _(Aider à comprendre les relations)_

Lydia regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Malia, observant Jackson et Ethan assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Elle les regarda se taquiner, se pousser l'épaule, rire. Maintenant qu'ils s'étaient tous les deux sortis leurs têtes des fesses, ils avaient l'air beaucoup plus heureux, ensemble.

Elle soupira et se reconcentra sur sa salade. Les deux ans qu'elle avait passé avec Jackson avaient été intéressants, mais pas non plus immémorables. Ils étaient tous les deux jeunes et stupides, elle s'en rendait compte à présent. Elle avait fait régner la terreur sur leur lycée, aidée par son fidèle capitaine de l'équipe de Lacrosse et de natation. Ils étaient souvent sur la même longueur d'onde dans leurs quêtes de pouvoir, même si l'un ou l'autre partait parfois dans l'extrême. Certainement que la majorité de leurs camarades avaient cru qu'ils étaient âme-sœurs, le Roi et la Reine. Sauf que ce n'était pas le cas, le prénom d'Ethan tatoué en plein milieu du dos de Jackson l'avait prouvé.

Malgré tout, Lydia l'avait aimé, et elle était certaine que Jackson lui avait retourné ses sentiments, à un moment donné.

Il avait sa propre façon de montrer son affection, tout en remarques désobligeantes et en cadeaux exorbitants, mais elle savait que ce n'était qu'un moyen de se protéger. Avec des parents adoptifs, Jackson se voulait d'être parfait, un fils modèle, un élève modèle, un sportif modèle. Tout cela lui était tellement monté à la tête qu'elle savait qu'il s'était perdu en chemin, tout comme elle.

Avec le divorce de ses parents, Lydia avait vu les pires aspects de ses géniteurs, et ça l'avait blessé. Elle avait alors décidé d'agir comme eux. Un mur d'acier s'était dressé entre son cœur et le monde extérieur, et seule la ressemblance de sa situation avec celle de Jackson avait réussi à y faire une brèche.

Ils avaient mûri ensemble, notamment avec tous les problèmes dans lesquels Scott et Stiles les avaient entrainés. Ils s'étaient améliorés ensemble, voyant à quel point compter sur les autres pouvait être soulageant et bénéfique. Et Lydia mentirait si elle disait que Stiles n'y avait pas joué un rôle considérable.

Toujours étant que Jackson n'avait jamais semblé aussi heureux.

Ethan l'avait encore une fois transformé, brisant totalement la bulle de perfection et d'hypocrisie dans laquelle il s'était enfermé. Lydia pouvait maintenant voir que son ex était parfaitement en phase avec lui-même, s'assumant mieux qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais espéré. Son sourire réchauffait son cœur, même s'ils n'étaient plus ensemble.

Elle continuerait de veiller sur lui.


	4. Kyanite

C'était censé être le dernier drabble du défi maiiiiiiis... j'ai eu une petite inspiration :)

* * *

 **OS écrit dans le cadre du Défi des 50 drabbles (forum de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons)**

 **Mots : 498**

 **Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni la série, ni les personnages de Teen Wolf**

* * *

 _Kyanite_

 _(Dissolution de la confusion émotionnelle)_

Il connaissait Stiles depuis trois ans maintenant et savait interpréter ses réactions mieux que personne depuis qu'ils formaient un couple. Il avait évidemment cru que la distance qui les séparaient était de sa faute. Au début. Ses dernières relations avaient été catastrophiques et, pour Derek, ça avait été terrifiant de se laisser être aimé véritablement après les blessures que lui avait infligé Kate et Jennyfer. Mais Stiles avait été patient et doux et têtu, et il avait réussi à percer ses armures et lui faire ouvrir son cœur, qu'il possédait maintenant totalement.

Toutes ces certitudes avaient étourdi le plus âgé, mais il les avait acceptées et s'était attendu à ce que leur relation évolue. Ce qui n'était pas le cas et Derek avait doucement compris que c'était Stiles qui freinait les choses. Lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient, il restait toujours tendre. Lorsqu'ils s'allongeaient sur le canapé, il laissait de l'écart entre eux. Et lorsque Derek lui caressait tendrement le flanc, il faisait toujours en sorte que les mains restent bien au-dessus des hanches.

Stiles était son âme-sœur, son conjoint, la personne qu'il aimait, et il ne parvenait pas à savoir pourquoi le plus jeune ne le désirait pas en retour.

« Est-ce que je ne suis pas ton type ? »

Stiles, qui regardait tranquillement la télé, releva la tête comme si la foudre l'avait frappé.

« Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Et pourquoi comme ça, sans contexte ?

\- Stiles. J'aimerai juste savoir. Tu n'es sorti qu'avec des filles après tout.

\- Toi aussi.

\- Le fait que tu sois un homme ne me dérange absolument pas.

\- Moi non plus. »

Une pierre s'enleva de l'estomac de Derek. Il en restait tout un bloc mais c'était déjà un léger soulagement.

« Alors quoi ? Je suis trop grand ? Trop musclé ? J'ai des sourcils trop épais ? Une barbe qui te dérange ? »

Stiles semblait noyé sous le flot de questions. Evidemment dans ces moments-là, son cerveau marchait sans filtre.

« J'aime ta barbe.

\- Alors quel est le problème ? »

Son partenaire baissa les yeux à la question, mais il se leva et se rapprocha un peu de Derek. Ce dernier pris soin de franchir les quelques pas qui les séparaient et enroula leurs mains ensemble. Stiles lâcha un soupir tremblant.

« J'ai déjà eu une première fois avec un gars. »

Il sembla immensément soulagé d'avoir avoué cela, mais il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Derek avant de continuer.

« C'était juste pour tenter mais ça ne s'est pas bien passé et je… je sais que tu ne me feras pas mal, c'est juste…

\- L'appréhension. »

Un léger hochement de tête fut sa confirmation. Derek se sentit soudain plus léger et il lâcha les mains de Stiles pour entourer son visage. Il attendit que son compagnon le regarde dans les yeux.

« J'attendrai. »

Et tout l'amour que Stiles lui portait fut multiplié au centuple car Derek avait compris.


	5. Tourmaline

Hellooo ! Donc j'avance doucement avec ce défi, au fur à mesure des idées qui me viennent :)

* * *

 **OS écrit dans le cadre du Défi des 50 drabbles (forum de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons)**

 **Mots : 494**

 **Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni la série, ni les personnages de Teen Wolf**

* * *

 _Tourmaline_

 _(Calmer les nerfs, renforcer la confiance en soi)_

La première fois que Lydia avait entendu parler d'eux, elle avait cru à une blague. Isaac et Cora ? Le couple paraissait hautement improbable. Et puis, c'était assez étonnant que Derek ait laissé son protégé s'approcher de sa sœur. Il était beaucoup trop protecteur pour cela.

« Oh, il en a chié. »

L'explication de Cora avait été courte, et seul McCall avait réussi à soutirer quelques détails supplémentaires à son ami. Mais personne ne comprenait ce qui rendait les deux jeunes adultes aussi soudés.

La violence.

Derek était le seul à savoir à quel point les deux personnes les plus proches de lui avaient été blessées par le passé. Evidemment, Cora avait elle aussi dû traverser la mort de leur famille, mais elle l'avait fait sans aucune aide et exilée sur un autre continent. Quant à Isaac, peu savaient jusqu'où son père était allé pour son « éducation ».

Le problème avec les âme-sœurs, c'était lorsque le lien se renforçait.

Cora avait eu énormément de mal à s'y faire. En plus de ses propres souvenirs, ceux d'Isaac l'envahissaient de plus en plus régulièrement. D'abord la journée, puis dans ses rêves. Le fait qu'il habite dans la même résidence n'avait rien amélioré et il avait fallu qu'elle aille se plaindre à Derek pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Les âme-sœurs. Alors elle avait décidé de passer plus de temps avec le blond aux cheveux bouclés. Pour mieux le connaître, comprendre quelles étaient toutes ses images floues qui lui passaient devant les yeux.

Le premier cauchemar les laissa pantelants tous les deux, mais Isaac s'en remis plus rapidement. Cora comprit qu'il en avait l'habitude. Que ce n'était qu'une minuscule partie.

Le deuxième fut celui où il remarqua qu'elle ne se réveillait pas en même temps que lui mais à cause de lui. Il avait passé plusieurs jours dans le silence après cette nuit-là, à essayer de digérer l'information. Cora verrait tous ses souvenirs au moins une fois normalement, et Isaac n'était pas sûr de le vouloir. Elle avait déjà assez souffert comme cela, pourquoi rajouter ses propres tourments ?

Au troisième, il fit une crise de panique. Cora était heureusement déjà là, et elle le rassura jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme. Il abdiqua à ce moment-là. Rien ne l'avait jamais apaisé aussi rapidement que les bras forts et l'odeur de pamplemousse de la brune.

Au début, Isaac ne percevait que des fragments d'Amazonie pendant son travail, ou des couleurs vives se superposaient à ce qu'il voyait réellement dans la rue. Puis une grande maison était apparue plusieurs fois dans ses rêves. Le souvenir d'une famille aimante et d'une multitude de personnes avec qui jouer. Il avait dû en parler à Cora à ce moment-là car il adorait ce qu'il voyait, mais ça lui brisait un peu plus le cœur à chaque fois. Lui aussi aurait aimé vivre dans un endroit sain et heureux.

C'est pour cela que Cora lui demanda de l'épouser.


	6. Saphir

Boom ! Retour vers le passé :P

* * *

 **OS écrit dans le cadre du Défi des 50 drabbles (forum de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons)**

 **Mots : 494**

Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni la série, ni les personnages de Teen Wolf

* * *

 _Saphir_

 _(Associé à la paix et au bonheur)_

Le jour de sa dernière rentrée, Talia se prépara avec autant de soin que d'habitude, sans réussir à rien. Elle avait beau essayer plusieurs tenues et coiffures et même un peu de maquillage, rien n'y faisait. Elle ne se trouvait pas _parfaite_.

Talia était habituée au fait que son apparence change. Elle était en pleine période de croissance après tout, et sa mère lui avait expliqué comment son corps se transformait. Elle était apparemment destinée à devenir une grande et svelte et magnifique jeune femme. La seule chose que Talia voyait pour l'instant, c'était qu'elle devait changer de vêtements tous les six mois et mettre au placard ses jupes préférées. Bref, pas la joie.

Elle avait également remarqué que certaines parties de son corps restaient telles quelles, et elle en était rassurée. Elle avait hérité de son père de grands yeux noirs et des cheveux tout aussi sombres, et elle les chérissait. Malheureusement, Talia savait que ça ne durerait pas non plus. Au moins un de ses yeux allait arborer une autre couleur un jour, car elle avait été catégorisée Albinos. L'adolescente souhait que son âme-sœur ait des iris aussi magnifiques que les siennes.

Comme d'habitude, Peter faisait des pieds et des mains pour aller à l'école. Il ne suivait apparemment pas les traces de sa sœur, qui adorait s'instruire. « Le savoir, c'est le pouvoir » lui répétait leur père, et elle avait pris ces mots très au sérieux. Elle avait même demandé des cours supplémentaires auprès de sa professeure d'histoire, avant que celle-ci ne parte en retraite. Talia espérait que sa remplaçante saurait la motiver tout autant.

Le destin fit que ce ne fut pas une remplaçante, mais un. De loin, Talia put voir que le professeur était jeune, avec une touffe de cheveux brun chocolat expertement coiffés. Si elle avait été comme toutes les autres filles de son âge, elle aurait probablement bavé un peu sur le physique avenant du plus âgé et même gloussé à propos de l'attirance qu'elle ressentait. Mais heureusement qu'elle était plus mâture que ça et qu'elle se contenta d'entrer dans la classe.

Le cours se passa bien, à ceci près qu'il était d'un niveau trop faible pour être intéressant. Talia se contenta donc de feuilleter leur nouveau livre à la recherche de sujets plus passionnant. Evidemment, leur professeur le remarqua et quand la cloche sonna, lui demanda de rester. Elle avait déjà prévu de lui expliquer la situation, donc il rendait les choses plus simples.

Cependant, lorsqu'elle arriva près de lui, les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge. Son père lui avait toujours dit de bien regarder les gens dans les yeux, et elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne l'avait encore pas fait depuis l'heure entière qu'ils venaient de passer ensemble. Son regard était d'un brun rougeâtre semblable à de la lave et il sembla la sonder intensément. Trop intensément.

Elle ne vit que plus tard qu'un de ses yeux avait viré noir.


	7. Opale

Hello ! On continue doucement avec un couple emblématique :P

* * *

 **OS écrit dans le cadre du Défi des 50 drabbles (forum de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons)**

 **Mots : 498**

Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni la série, ni les personnages de Teen Wolf

* * *

 _Opale_

 _(passion et spontanéité)_

Lydia regarda d'un œil critique la table qu'elle venait de préparer. Deux sets de table, les couverts en argent, les assiettes offertes par sa mère lors de leur crémaillère. Ne pas oublier les bougies.

Une légère sonnerie se fit entendre de la cuisine et elle s'y engagea en jaugeant tout ce qui y était exposé. Des asperges, une casserole avec de la sauce au beurre et des toasts au saumon. Les pavés de bœuf étaient près de la poêle, prêts pour la cuisson. Et les curly fries venaient de finir de cuire, si la friteuse de ne n'était pas mise à sonner pour rien.

Et Stiles ne devrait pas tarder.

Elle partit se changer, essayant de ne pas s'habiller trop bien. Elle prit également le temps de se calmer. Elle savait que Stiles pourrait s'énerver, mais elle espérait qu'il l'écouterait assez longtemps pour qu'elle puisse s'expliquer avant qu'il ne décide de la rejeter complètement.

« Lydia ? »

Stiles avait passé une journée stressante, autant au travail qu'à ruminer ses pensés et sa décision. Il n'avait eu qu'une semaine pour réfléchir à toute la situation, et il fallait dire que même s'il était doué dans de tels cas professionnels, c'était autre chose pour sa vie privé.

Il savait que Lydia allait être furieuse, et blessée, et c'était la dernière chose dont il avait envie. Ils étaient ensemble depuis trois ans après tout, ce serait dommage que tout soit gâché. Elle était la personne qui comptait le plus après son père, et il ne voudrait la perdre pour rien au monde.

Il avait donc tout prévu pour qu'elle prenne la nouvelle au mieux. Il s'était habillé correctement ce matin-là, pour avoir l'air présentable en rentrant. Il avait travaillé d'arrache-pied pour être à leur appartement au plus tôt. Il avait même pensé à passer par la pâtisserie pour aller lui cherchant son dessert préféré. Il espérait qu'avec tout ça, il allait s'en sortir vivant. Amoché, certes, mais vivant.

La vue de leur table à manger fut tout de fois surprenante. Il eut un instant de panique en croyant avoir oublié une date importante, mais se rappela que tout était déjà passé. Puis il vit la rousse arriver près de lui et la tension revient. Il lui embrassa doucement la joue, comme d'habitude, avant que ses yeux ne se pose sur le sachet qu'il tenait entre les mains.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Un fraisier. J'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir. »

Elle sourit tendrement et le lui prit des mains. Il vit pourtant qu'elle était tendue elle aussi. En fait, tout semblait se suspendre de plus en plus, comme attendant le moment fatidique. Qui arriva juste après car aucun des deux n'avait de patience.

« J'ai rencontré mon âme-sœur. »

« Je suis lesbienne. »

Ils se regardèrent stupéfaits quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire. Bon. Ils allaient pouvoir profiter d'un délicieux repas pour s'expliquer, en sachant qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans la même situation.


	8. Onyx

Voilà un couple qui je trouve a beaucoup d'alchimie :D

* * *

 **OS écrit dans le cadre du Défi des 50 drabbles (forum de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons)**

 **Mots : 429**

Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni la série, ni les personnages de Teen Wolf

* * *

 _Onyx_

 _(repousser la négativité)_

Liam savait que dire "oui" à Théo avait été la pire erreur de son existence. Evidemment, aller ensemble à la salle de sport, assister à des concerts, se balader de nuit dans les bois, … tout ça n'était pas si désagréable. Le sexe était carrément bien. Mais là ça frôlait la bêtise. Ils étaient face à face, poings serrés et prêts à se sauter dessus à la moindre parole de travers.

Pour des chips.

Alors oui, la situation était peut-être exagérée, mais Théo avait osé insulter l'un des meilleurs snacks au monde.

« Ça suffit maintenant. Repose ce paquet.

\- Sel et Vinaigre est aussi bon que Crème et Oignon, ok ?! Je vais l'acheter, que ça te plaise ou non.

\- Liam, sérieux. Je ne te laisserai pas entrer chez moi avec ce truc immonde entre les mains.

\- Tu es bien venu chez moi avec tes Oréos à la fraise, » déclara-t-il avec tout le dégout qu'il ressentait à cette pensée.

Le fameux sourire en coin était revenu sur le visage de Théo.

« C'est parce que tu ne sais pas me dire non. »

La remarque fut suivie d'un regard profond qui parcourut son corps. Liam eut soudain chaud pour une toute autre raison, et ses poings se desserrèrent.

« Théo, » gronda-t-il, « on est en plein magasin.

\- Et bientôt chez moi.

\- Pas sans mes chips. »

Le sourire disparut et ce fut au tour du plus grand de gronder. Il se rapprocha de Liam en deux enjambées et mis sa main à la jonction de son cou et de son épaule. Son point faible. L'enfoiré.

« Mon ange, tu ne vas pas m'empêcher de passer du temps avec toi pour des chips, si ? »

La pression sur sa peau et le surnom faillirent le faire flancher, mais des genoux faibles et des frissons n'avaient jamais eu raison de son entêtement. Il pencha légèrement la tête pour répondre à la caresse de Théo avant de le fixer des yeux et de lui sourire malicieusement.

« Ça dépend. Est-ce que tu vas me laisser les acheter ? »

Théo leva les bras et les yeux au ciel avant de soupirer.

« Ok, achète cette horreur ! Mais j'ai un droit à vie d'amener mes Oréos chez toi.

\- Parfait. »

En passant pour aller mettre son paquet dans le cadi, Liam lui frôla la main et lui offrit un sourire sincère. Quoi que les autres en disent, c'était bien Théo qui finissait toujours par craquer. Et seul Liam avait cet effet sur lui.


	9. Améthyste

Un classique maintenant ! Avec un prompt pris sur Tumblr :)

* * *

 **OS écrit dans le cadre du Défi des 50 drabbles (forum de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons)**

 **Mots : 497**

Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni la série, ni les personnages de Teen Wolf

* * *

 _Améthyste_

 _(Calme les émotions, les compulsifs)_

« Je te vois dans deux jours ?

\- Je serais là. »

Les yeux dans les yeux, aucun ne voulait lâcher prise. Être déterminé ne voulait pas dire avoir peur, et Erica avait besoin d'encore un peu de courage.

« Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi », lui répondit Vernon. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de la pousser gentiment en direction de chez elle. En direction de leurs démons.

Le problème avec les querelles de familles, c'est qu'elles partent d'un léger incident et peuvent durer des générations et des générations, alors que les vivants ne se souviennent plus pour quoi ils se battent. C'était le cas entre les familles Reyes et Boyd. Une stupide histoire de tournevis oublié un siècle auparavant et les membres de chaque famille avait désormais but de détruire ceux de l'autre.

Heureusement pour Erica et Vernon, ils n'avaient jamais porté très attention à cette querelle, en plus d'avoir la chance de se rencontrer lors d'un voyage. Le nom de famille d'un camarade d'école ne comptait pas lorsqu'il suffisait de hurler à pleins poumons dans une attraction.

Et peut-être que dix-sept ans pouvait paraître jeune, mais ils étaient tous deux assez intelligents pour savoir ce que leurs compteurs voulaient dire. Là où avant des kilomètres les séparaient, zéro était dorénavant le seul chiffre qui comptait. Ce n'était pas leurs grands-parents aigris ou leurs parents enragés qui allaient pouvoir les séparer, même s'ils s'y employaient depuis qu'ils avaient découvert leur relation.

Erica prit tout de même la route pour rentrer.

L'impact sur la voiture était assez inattendu. Il y avait beaucoup de pluie mais elle aurait dû voir l'autre véhicule venir tout de même. Le craquement dans son bras fut à peine audible par-dessus la taule et le verre brisés, mais elle le ressentit clairement. Lorsque la voiture roula une dernière fois, Erica sentit sa tête percuter le volant et elle accueillit les ténèbres avec angoisse. _Comment Vernon allait-il gérer ça ?_

* * *

Elle se réveilla dans un lit confortable, entourée de beaucoup de coussins colorés et d'une machine médicale qui bipait trop fort. Son amoureux était près d'elle, lui caressant doucement la main. Il commença par lui donner un peu d'eau, puis la rassura.

« Tu as un bras cassé mais tu es toujours aussi belle.

\- Et vos funérailles ont eu lieu hier, ce qui veut dire que vos parents vont vous laisser tranquilles maintenant. »

La nouvelle voix semblait familière, et Erica découvrit un garçon de leur âge calé contre son chambranle.

« Batman ?

\- Tu es une femme libre maintenant, Catwoman. Ton prince et toi avez de nouvelles identités, parfaitement légales grâce à Danny boy et moi. Et nous serons tous majeurs d'ici quelques mois, ce qui facilitera les choses encore plus. Qui a faim ? » reprit-il après une pause, « j'ai envie de curly fries. »

Erica rit doucement et Vernon se pencha pour l'embrasser. Leur nouvelle vie commençait, avec Stiles pour témoin.


	10. Spinelle

Et le dernier de cette série :) Wouhou ! Deuxième fandom fini !

* * *

 **OS écrit dans le cadre du Défi des 50 drabbles (forum de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons)**

 **Mots : 399**

Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni la série, ni les personnages de Teen Wolf

* * *

 _Spinelle_

 _(détente et relaxation)_

Ce que Scott aimait le plus à propos de Kira, c'était sa simplicité. Les grands restaurants, les cadeaux faramineux ou les fêtes guindées ne faisaient pas partie de leur monde, et ils s'en portaient bien. Pour leur premier rendez-vous, Scott avait installé des lumières dans tout son salon et ils n'avaient fait que discuter pendant des heures. Ça avait été l'une de ses meilleures soirées depuis des années.

Maintenant, dix mois plus tard, Scott avait presque repris la même idée pour fêter l'anniversaire de sa petite-amie.

« Tu es sûr ?

\- J'ai regardé la météo plusieurs fois cette semaine, et encore une fois avant de partir. Promis. »

Sa seule réponse fut un sourire lumineux, ainsi qu'une légère pression sur sa main. Kira rayonnait de contentement et il comptait bien ne pas changer ça. Un panier dans la main gauche et la chaleur d'une autre main dans sa droite, il essayait de ne pas se perdre dans les bois.

Le pique-nique fut délicatement étalé sur la couverture une fois qu'ils eurent atteint le lieu qu'il avait repéré un mois plus tôt. D'épais nuages commençaient à s'amonceler dans le ciel mais aucun des deux ne s'en soucia. Le déjeuner fut agréable et Kira apprécia particulièrement le dessert. Scott avait une fois de plus pensé à ce qu'elle préférait : muffin au citron.

L'air s'était cependant alourdi et réchauffé et les deux amoureux étaient doucement en nage. Ils regrettaient tous deux de ne pas être au bord d'un lac pour pouvoir s'y baigner et faire baisser un peu la température. Le grondement au-dessus de leur tête enleva pourtant leur mécontentement. Scott prit Kira tendrement dans ses bras, malgré la moiteur de leurs peaux, et lui souffla dans l'oreille :

« Joyeux anniversaire. »

Dans le ciel, les nuages étaient aussi noirs qu'en pleine nuit. Des éclairs en parcouraient la surface, de plus en plus rapides et nombreux. La jeune femme était en extase. Kira avait toujours été fascinée par les orages et les courants électriques. En voir autant et d'aussi prêt relevait du rêve.

Ils ne rentrèrent que lorsque la pluie commença à tomber, une bonne heure plus tard. L'air se refroidissait rapidement et aucun d'entre eux n'aurait voulu être malade. Ils arrivèrent en riant chez Scott, trempés et heureux comme les grands enfants qu'ils étaient. Comme fête d'anniversaire, Kira n'aurait pas pu être plus comblée.


End file.
